masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Singularity
Mass Effect This gravitational power sucks multiple enemies within a radius to a single area, leaving them floating helplessly and vulnerable to attack. It can also attract objects from the environment, such as crates or pieces of furniture; enemies will take damage if they collide with other solid objects in the Singularity field. Talent Ranks # Singularity - Radius 4m, Duration 4 sec, Recharge Time 60 sec, Accuracy Cost 80% # Increases Singularity's radius to 4.25 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 4.5 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 4.75 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 5 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 5.25 m # Advanced Singularity - Radius 6.25m, Duration 6 sec, Recharge Time 50 sec, Accuracy Cost 80% # Increases Singularity's radius to 6.5 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 6.75 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 7 m # Increases Singularity's radius to 7.25 m # Master Singularity - Radius 8.25m, Duration 8 sec, Recharge Time 40 sec, Accuracy Cost 80% Classes These classes have access to the Singularity talent: *Adept Unlockable *Asari Scientist Unlockable Player Notes *When using Singularity to pull enemies together, you can use your smaller abilities like Sabotage, Overload, and Neural Shock, or even a well-aimed grenade to effectively hit the whole group, instead of one at a time. *Rarely when an enemy dies while in the effect of Singularity they will be 'pinned' to a nearby wall for a few seconds or until their body disappears Mass Effect 2 Singularity is a biotic power available exclusively to the Adept player class and Liara (in the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC pack). The power launches a dark energy sphere to create an intense mass effect field. The field creates a warp in the space around it, creating a gravity well akin to a black hole. Unprotected enemies are drawn into the Singularity and held briefly helpless in orbit while protected enemies are held in place. The singularity will drain any shields, armor, or biotic barriers of enemies over time. Unlike singularity in Mass Effect, any enemy wandering into the gravity well of a singularity after it has been created will also be pulled into orbit. This power travels in the direction of the cross-hair, arcing towards the target. Upon impact, it will create the Singularity. Liara's Singularity travels in a straight line, instantly creating a singularity at the targeted location. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Shepard) 20.0 seconds (Liara) **'Singularity Duration': 20.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 1.25 meters **'Hold Duration': 5.00 seconds **'Maximum Number of Targets': 2.00 *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Shepard) 20.0 seconds (Liara) **'Singularity Duration': 25.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 1.50 meters **'Hold Duration': 6.00 seconds **'Maximum Number of Targets': 3.00 *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Shepard) 20.0 seconds (Liara) **'Singularity Duration': 30.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 1.75 meters **'Hold Duration': 7.00 seconds **'Maximum Number of Targets': 4.00 Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Singularity *Your singularity sphere can hold numerous enemies helpless for a long period. **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Shepard) 20.0 seconds (Liara) **'Singularity Duration': 45.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 1.75 meters **'Hold Duration': 9.00 seconds **'Maximum Number of Targets': 6.00 Wide Singularity *The radius of your singularity sphere's gravitational pull increases. **'Recharge Time': 4.50 seconds (Shepard) 20.0 seconds (Liara) **'Singularity Duration': 30.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters **'Hold Duration': 7.00 seconds **'Maximum Number of Targets': 4.00 Availability *Adept *Liara T'Soni Player Notes *Protected targets within the radius periodically take a small amount of damage and are staggered for a short time. The protected target may attempt to escape (which can either occasionally be successful or result in being sucked into the Singularity again) or attempt to attack (which may be interrupted by the next stagger/damage cycle the Singularity performs). Holding a protected target will eventually cause the singularity to collapse. Heavy Singularity can hold protected targets much longer than Wide Singularity. *Protected enemies with long action times (slow firing weapons, slow biotic attacks) may become effectively incapacitated for the duration of the Singularity. Singularity works well against many advancing enemies like Geth Hunters, krogan, Harbinger (Collector), and Scions. *The hold duration is scaled down by target size (60% for large targets).http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/128/index/1143264 *Geth Primes, klixen, varren, FENRIS, and YMIR Mechs are not affected by Singularity until all protection is stripped. Geth Colossi, Gunships, Human-Reaper, Oculus, Praetorians, and Thresher Maw are not affected by Singularity. *Damage is scaled by anything that increases power damage. *Targets may escape the singularity upon losing their protection. Evolving to Heavy singularity increases the chances that the target won't escape. *At rank 1 and 2, the radius is too small to reliably affect targets behind cover. At rank 3 and 4, the radius is enough to affect most targets behind cover. *Floating enemies are rag-dolled and take 2x weapon damage (protected enemies, even when held only take normal damage). *If Singularity is used with Warp, it will cause the Singularity to detonate, doing 2x damage to the detonated target(s) and 1x damage on nearby enemies. *Using Throw with it is also very effective. The enemy that has been picked up by Singularity will fly much farther in comparison to just using Throw by itself. Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Singularity (Single-player) Create a sphere of dark energy that traps and dangles enemies caught in its field. *'Recharge Speed:' 4.50 sec (Shepard) *'Duration:' 4 sec *'Radius:' 1.5 m Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 3.60 sec (Shepard) Rank 3: Duration & Radius Increase Singularity's hold duration by 20%. Increase impact radius by 20%. *'Duration:' 4.80 sec *'Radius:' 1.80 m Rank 4: Duration/Radius Duration Increase Singularity's hold duration by 30%. Additional enemies can be lifted before Singularity fades. *'Duration:' 6 sec Radius Increase impact radius by 25%. *'Radius:' 2.18 m Rank 5: Lift Damage/Recharge Speed Lift Damage Inflict 20 damage per second to lifted targets. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 2.90 sec (Shepard) Rank 6: Expand/Detonate Expand Expand the Singularity field by 35% for 10 seconds. Detonate Detonate Singularity when the field dies to inflict 300 damage across 5 meters. Rank 1: Singularity (Multiplayer) Create a sphere of dark energy that traps and dangles enemies caught in its field. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Duration:' 8 sec *'Radius:' 1.50 m *'Damage Per Second:' 100 Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 6.40 sec Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Damage Per Second:' 120 Rank 4: Duration/Radius Duration Increase Singularity's hold duration by 150%. *'Duration:' 62.50 sec Radius Increase impact radius by 35%. *'Radius:' 2.03 m Rank 5: Lift Damage/Recharge Speed Lift Damage Inflict 50 damage per second to lifted targets. Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 35%. *'Recharge Speed:' 5 sec Rank 6: Damage/Detonate Damage Increase damage by 50%. *'Damage Per Second:' 170 Detonate Detonate Singularity when the field dies to inflict 500 damage across 7 meters. Player Notes *The damage inflicted by the rank 6 "Detonate" Evolution of Singularity only triggers if the singularity field dies on its own, not if it is detonated by a biotic combo. *The rank 6 "Expand" Evolution causes the singularity to gradually increase its radius by 35% over 10 seconds. This means that the expanded radius does not kick in immediately making the evolution ineffective if the singularity is quickly detonated by a biotic combo. *In multiplayer, Singularity's usefulness increases because enemies on the harder difficulties (Silver/Gold), are capable of inflicting a lot of damage very quickly. Shielded enemies can be overloaded, then a singularity can stop them cold. As well as that, using a powerful weapon to strip the shields and then lifting said enemies can make life a whole lot easier. This biotic is very effective at holding multiple enemies in one spot, and then immediately detonating it (in any way) to inflict significant or fatal damage on all the enemies at once. *Singularity also has a subtle damage over time effect which is useful if a powerful weapon just fails to break away an enemies shielding (preventing a second shot from killing outright). It shouldn't be relied upon however, and while the damage can be increased, it still shouldn't be utilised as a means of getting rid of shields. *As of Patch 1.04, Singularity has been completely changed. While its utility as a crowd control tool is slightly reduced (the Rank 6 Expand evolution is no longer availabe), its overall effectiveness has been greatly increased. Singularity now deals damage over time to all enemies caught in it, regardless of protection. Furthermore, passing through a Singularity applies a biotic effect that can be detonated, regardless of protection. Finally, Singularity now lasts much longer, and can be effectively used as a trap to hold choke points, and set up multiple incoming enemies for biotic detonation. Availability *'Single-Player:' Adept, Liara T'Soni *'Multiplayer:' Human Adept, Project Phoenix Adept Category:Talents Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3